Scars on her Heart
by Brown Eyed Vampire
Summary: Edward leaves again. Bellas depressed and worst suicidal. When shes finally pushed to the edge she attempts to take her life, but she was saved? Now she works for the Volturi but what happens when the two exlovers meet again? T because Im cool like that.
1. His Meadow

**Edward leaves again, Bella's depressed and worst suicidal at times. When she's finally pushed to the edge she attempts to take her life, but she was saved; now she works for the Volturi but what happens when the two ex-lovers meet again? T cause I'm cool like dat!!**

**Oh and the reason Edward leaves will be learned when we see the Cullen's again in later chapters.**

**Okay so I had this weird dream and thought 'OMFreakinG I should turn this into a Fanfiction, so I did, well hope ya'lls likes it, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…. Yet! Me and my lawyers are still working out the kinks in my domination of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, etc. etc.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

'_If you do it right, all of it will end everything… your pain, that look everyone gives you, the look that Charlie and Renee give you, and worse what _he_ did to you, _he_ killed you _he_ did this to you, It's all _his_ fault, no not ours_ his_, this is his burden now' _A little voice in my mind hissed.

I pressed the box cutter again to my pale pinkish skin of my wrist.

I lifted from my skin about 10 seconds. It left a thin white impression on my skin, but the impression disappeared within a few seconds.

I repeated this process over and over again.

It felt like a year, but was probably only an hour later that I remembered where I was.

I stopped with my suicidal thoughts for a moment to take in where I was.

_Our…_

I mean…

_His _meadow.

It was beautiful, as always.

The ferns lined the surrounding trees, and some were in clumps in various places around the meadow.

The flowers weren't all in bloom yet but some had bloomed early, the various colors of violet, yellow, white, pink, and a little lavender were shining brightly in the pale sunlight.

The bubbling of the stream was relaxing and calm, enough so that if I laid down right now I could probably sleep, but of course not without the reoccurring nightmares.

(No who could forget them. I certainly couldn't.)

I sat in the center of it all.

Indian style on a small bump in the meadow, the soft, but tall meadow grass swayed slowly in the small breeze, the air was warm even thought the sun sparsely shown through the thick grey clouds.

I sighed, looking around for Edward, it was time I should be heading home Charlie would be worrying, well more like wanting his din…..

I cried out in surprise, clutching my sides, my breaths came out short and ragged and cold sweet started to form on my brow as I focused on getting the searing pain in my stomach under control.

I had gotten so caught up in the beauty of this place I'd almost forgotten he left.

Taking his family and my heart with him.

'_It's time Bell-Bell_' the little voice sang softly in my mind.

"I know, I know" I chided softly, closing my eyes and pressing the box cutter to my wrist one last time.

"Goodbye Edward" I whispered, sliding the box cutter across my wrist, letting the warm copper smelling liquid pump slowly from my wrist.

I fell backwards, my body giving small spasms as the life slowly left my body.

And my blood slowly drained into the earth.

I had thought this was proper; this is where I'd given myself to him.

And this is where I'd take myself from everyone...

My heart beat thumped in my ears.

Slowly it was getting harder to breath, like someone was putting cotton in my lungs preventing me from the air they so longed for.

I took a long gasping breath, trying to get air into my lungs but the cotton in my lungs prevented this.

"Oh my" a melodic chime-like voice exclaimed.

I slowly rolled my head, with the little strength I had left, to look at a girl with short brown and a deep maroon colored eyes.

She was pale and her skin glimmered slightly in the very little amount of sun shine, she was beautiful.

Her movement was lithe as she danced to my side, bending over for me, the smoky gray cloak she wore rippled around her as if it were made of silk.

Her little willowy frame looked with any big gust of wind could be blown away.

"Yep that's her, good tracking Lizzy" a tall male said from behind her crouched form.

He was tall with the same pale luminescent skin but with a more vivid red color in his eyes and his hair was short to about the tip of his ears but a deep chestnut color, yes he was handsome but not like _him_; and he to wore the same gloomy cloak.

"Aw thanks JerJer" she giggled her voice was soft almost chime like, but had a small southern accent to it.

"Well are you going to do it or am I" the man's deep, yet soft tone asked with an exasperated tone.

"I'll do it" she whispered softly, lowering her lips to my neck.

"I'm sorry Isabella" she whispered into my ear before her fangs pierced my skin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Walla and here you have our first chapter, Happy day!**

**Anyway just hope you guys and girls like it please don't forget to review I like reviews they make me happy oh so happy. **

**And when I'm happy so is that imaginary hippo that's stalking you, and going to eat you alive if you don't review. O.O I mean ****cough**** um…. Uh….. yea okay just review. **


	2. She's the Devil

**Okay so here's the next chapter the beginning of this chapter will be kinda confusing I think, but it will work out don't worry.**

**Oh and it is a Third person's Pov, don't worry just keep reading it will come together soon. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Click, clop, click, clop….._

The man's footfalls echoed off the tile floors and the walls.

Making his presence known in every room of his empty estate.

The man was short but muscular and well rounded.

His hair was thick and the color of hay, his skin was pale of that of a vampires in fact this man was a vampire.

Christian De La Forte, a rich business man living richly in the domicile of London; born September 4, 1894, 'reborn' at 27 or November 8, 1921.

His presence to the mortal world was becoming known to a lot of important people, mortal people.

And that wasn't good for any vampire out there; it brings to much attention to him and the vampiric race.

One day he might just slip and who will be watching?

Everyone.

It will be on the news, then sooner that you know it.

It will be the Salem Witch trials all over again.

But the prey will be Vampires this time.

And this is where the Volturi had to step in.

The man made a small coughing noise to clear his throat.

He may be a vampire but he was frightened and sickly and very lazy, relaying on that of mortals to keep him safe and sound.

And that, that was his first mistake.

"H… h…. hello" he called out his voice was wrought with apprehension and fright.

No answer

"Hello?" he called out again, uncertain if it was just his imagination or one of the butlers stalking through the pantries again for a late night snack.

Again no answer only the distinctive sound of someone tapping there foot impatiently was heard.

The man slowly turned on his heels it was coming from the dining room, which was directly behind him, hidden by a large and heavy mahogany door.

A very large room set up for special occasions such as dinner parties, cocktail parties, and well parties in general.

Little by little the man plucked up the courage to go and check it out.

One step at a time…

One step at a time…

And before he knew it he was standing in front of the door.

He took a large gulp of air then pushed the door open.

The walls of the room had been made of stone, the floors also made of stone. But there was a large blood red carpet thrown down which covered about 85 percent of the stone floors.

And cloth tapestries also hung from the wall, along with a few other paintings.

Large torch like slots hung all around the room each holding a glass cylinder on them each with a wax candle in them.

The head butler checked and locked this room every night before the master retired, and the master was standing right here and he, Christian De La Forte, did not think the room had been secured, for tonight the door had been opened and all the candles in the room lit.

A young lady sat at the head of his large and long wooden table.

She sat daintily in the chair that he sat in every occasion that was held here, his home.

She had long slightly wavy chocolate brown hair with deep dark red eyes; she wore a simple black turtle neck and jeans, which seemed to magnify all her curves.

But a smoky gray cloak was slung over the back of one of the chairs next to her.

Her face was flawless and perfect with a perfectly sculptured nose and high cheeks, with full luscious red lips.

She was beautiful.

More beautiful than any woman who had thrown themselves at him.

Any man would grovel at this woman's feet just to be in her presence, and the way she carried herself was like the way an angel, should or would.

Finally the man found his voice after gapping at this beauty for what seemed like eternity.

"And what have I done that has graced me with the beauty of such an angel" Christian De La Forte marveled using the backs of the chairs to steady himself as he slowly moved toward her.

A small smile graced her face, and her eyes followed his every movement.

"Let's not play around Christian…" the woman sang.

Her voice was beautiful almost like a melody but even more beautiful than that for each word that grazed her perfected lips was almost as if she was singing them, but they had a small tinkering to them something that sounded an awful lot like….

Bells

Christian stumbled slightly, surprised at how beautiful her voice was.

"We both know you've been playing with fire, and we both knew that sooner or later you were going to get burned" she went on amused by his reaction to what she thought was a regular normal vampiric voice.

But oh how she was wrong, oh so wrong.

"Why my dear I don't know what your talking about I'm a simple merchant trying to make an earnest living off what I do" he gasped back, his voice like nails on a chalk board compared to her melodic tone.

Her smile faded slowly and she stood rising from her chair with such grace an angel would kill over to have such grace and beauty.

She rose and pushed the chair in with her left arm.

Then slowly walked around the table to stand in front of him.

She smiled a small seductive smile, sauntering slowly behind him.

Then whispered in his ear.

"Aro sends his regards and his goodbyes" her seductive tone almost made him swoon.

But that one simple little three letter name snapped him out of his trance like state.

He whipped around to face her only to find her gone.

"H…ho…how?" he stammered slowly backing into the stone wall.

"My Christian, darling, your senses have become weak, and poor, all this fraternization with the little morals has made you weak" her bell songlike voice teased him.

"Who are you?" Christian cried slowly edging toward the door.

"Me?" the song like voice laughed.

"Why I'm a Volturi assassin the best of them all, I'm Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, but most importantly Mr. De La Forte I'm you executioner" the songlike voice laughed with such cruelness in her angelic tone the man trembled in fright.

"Please, Please I don't want to die" the man cried pleading for his life.

"You should have thought of that before you got into you 'merchant business'" she snapped.

Suddenly the candles dimmed, then when out completely.

"You're not an angel you're a devil" he cried, sliding slowly to the floor.

"A Devil, eh?" she laughed half-heartedly.

"Maybe so, Christian, maybe so" she sighed.

And through the dark one piercing scream was heard then nothing.

A small willow figure standing on the front porch in a smokey gray cloak that was pulled low over her face, pulled out a small silver cell phone dialing the number quickly then daintily putting the phone to her ear.

"It's done" she murmured into the phone then snapped it shut.

Then with a blink of the eye she was gone.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So what did you guys think of the second chapter.**

**Kinda confusing I know but to clarify yes the girl that killed the one guy was Bella, our Bella.**

**It will be her Pov next chapter so please out of all courteousy REVIEW! I'm begging you, sniffle……**


	3. Fireworks

**Okay here's the next chapter I hope you like it…**

**Oh and yes this is Bella's Pov for this chapter just to clarify and I'm sorry if it's a little short I didn't want to give you guys TOO much tonight**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Isabella's Pov**_

I slowly shoved the large marble chunks of what was left of Christian De La Forte, or better yet my target, into a fire pit in the dinning hall.

The candles were now back on and flickering with life.

I was to busy muddling in my thoughts I didn't hear the foot steps of one of the guards.

He entered the room, slowly, rasing his hand gun.

But I was too slow by the time I had turned around the man had his mouth open ready to yell for the alarm to be raised.

But then there was small whooshing sound.

And the man's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground dead with a bullet hole in between his eyes.

"And after that great speech I thought you were suppose to be prepared" a Texan accented voiced chided softly, teasingly.

A girl with a gray cloak stepped out of the shadows withdrawing her arm to belt her handgun, the hood of her cloak pulled low over her face.

I laughed a small tinkering laugh, dropping a match into the remnants of my target, and watching them slowly catch on fire.

"Lizzy, I thought you were still in Russia" I laughed running over and embracing her.

"Yes but as I was flying home I got a message from Aro telling me to come and check on your progress, but it seems I've missed all the fun" she giggled softly inclining her head toward the already rising purple smoke.

"Oh I'm sorry, here I'll make it up to you, by giving you a fireworks show" I said pulling down her hood and ruffling the girl's hair the back in the form of a ducks ass.

"Oh alright" the girl laughed in her southern accent.

Both walked leisurely out of the room, and out the front door. Not bothering to close it behind them.

"Ah it's been what 38 years since you were last changed, hasn't it my how time flies" the small girl laughed.

"Yes and 38 great years it has been" I replied, with a small smile.

"I remember the day I woke up, Aro explaining how I had been bitten, and how if I wanted to I could leave or stay, I stayed of course, you showed me around, introduced me to my three other friends, who I love like sisters now, and then Jerard who's like my brother" I remembered, letting old memories consume me.

"Hm yes good times" Lizzy whispered, "Good times".

"So tell me where is everyone else?" I asked suddenly, passing the large stone wall, yeah a lot of good that stupid thing did.

"Well I'm right here, Jerard is in Brazil, Jackie is back at the Volturi I think, Christy is in Japan, and Tasha's in the Canada I think" the girl listed.

"Oh, that's sad everyone's spread out" I murmured stopping by my blood red Volvo.

"Yes, yes indeed" Lizzy agreed slipping into the passenger side door.

"Okay I promised you a fireworks show and thou shall get your fireworks show" I laughed pressing what looked like a garage door opener.

BOOM.

The house exploded sending fragments and shards of glass to the earth below.

Desbris of the house flew into the air and came down with a loud thundering clash as it his the rough earth.

Lizzy clapped her hands.

"Ah yes brilliant" she mused, watching the fire with an amused expression.

"So back to the Volturi then" I sighed putting the car into reverse.

"Yep back to the Volturi" Lizzy agreed with not much enthusiasm.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Okay I know short but I had to make it short so as not to give to much away for the next chapter please don't be mad.**

**Oh and reviews would make me happy so happy the chapter may be super extra long depending on how many reviews I get.**


	4. Dresses

**Sniffles**** I didn't get a lot of review but a special thanks to-**

**luver of darkness**

**Inuyasha lover72396**

**Rain-Twilight-Forever-Love**

**Lacrymosa Wolf**

**&, ****wish.i.was.a.rock**

**Thanks for your reviews, you guys are what made me want to post this chapter otherwise I would have sat in bed and watched ****Sleepy Hollow**** and ate Vanilla ice cream and cookie dough while crying my wee little heart out T-T, thanks!!!!!**

**Oh and seriously people I got a weeks worth of Favorite Authors, Story Alerts, Favorite stories, etc. etc. Now I don't mean to be bitchy or anything because I'm glad the plot of the story, or the story in general, is appeasing you but seriously.**

**What the hell people I need reviews, Favorite Story Alerts don't help me nice try, thanks for the effort and all but no I NEED REVIEWS DAMMIT!!!**

**Oh and it's third person's point of view again. Thanks again.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"No I think black curtains would be too gloomy now a nice red wouldn't be bad" a tall papery skinned man murmured to a short skinny vampire next to him.

The woman quickly wrote this down on a pad of paper she had in her hands.

The man brushed a few stray long black hairs from his eye before continuing down the halls.

"And I don't want the Bolívar family there all they ever do is cause trouble and we all know how I hate too much noise" Aro concluded, smiling briefly.

The female scribbled this down too as Aro unlocked one of two golden door they had stopped at.

The door swung inward with a soft creek, which was only auditable to vampire hearing.

Aro stepped into the pitch black room reaching over to turn on the lights.

But paused, his fingers were mere inches away from the switch.

"Is there something wrong Master Aro" the girl asked the black haired man as she shut the door, and they were enveloped into complete darkness.

"I may be old, Isabella, darling but I'm not that old" Aro laughed flicking on the switch.

At first the other female vampire had been confused for she hadn't sensed anyone in the room, and thought that Aro was really (as they say) 'falling off his rocker'.

But when the lights were flicked on they revealed a beautiful brown haired, vampire woman seated comfortably in one of the many leather chairs in the room.

"Oh Isabella, excuse my rudeness" the vampire woman, that had walked in with Aro, piped taking a swift half bow.

"It's okay Lania dear I was only here to talk to Aro but I guess he's busy" the woman laughed softly, standing gracefully.

"No, no it's okay Lania was just leaving" Aro said swiftly, giving the woman next to him a quick glare.

The woman nodded in understanding, giving a swift bow to both Aro and Isabella, before closing her eyes and slowly fading away, then disappearing completely.

"Teleportation such a lovely gift" Aro whispered, mainly to himself as he slowly walked to a chair across from Isabella, taking a seat in it.

"So how was England?" Aro started nonchalantly.

Isabella sat back down, and then looked at him with cold red eyes.

"An utter waist of time, when are you going to give me a real challenge Aro dear, not some lousy disgrace for a vampire job" the girl spat, her voice still lovely even when harsh.

Aro smiled at this, "Soon enough my dear, soon enough"

"But I took great offence to something while there actually…" she trailed off, her gaze somewhere else.

"What another human try to seduce you?" Aro teased lightly.

"You insult my skills Aro, sending Lizabeth to watch over me, to… protect me, I'm not a Newborn, I can handle myself" she hissed turning her gaze back on him.

"She wasn't there to protect you, Isabella, but to protect the towns people you know that temper of yours is a great threat, you lose control and someone's bound to get hurt" Aro replied back his voice calm, deadly.

Isabella folded her arms across her chest and leaned back.

"So what's this about a party I hear" she asked suddenly.

"It's your birthday party" Aro replied, suddenly cheery again.

Isabella groaned, "You know I hate my birthday, it's like the one day of the year I can't stand" she exclaimed.

"The party is tomorrow and some guest have already arrived the rest will be arriving later, it would be rude to tell them to leave because the birthday girl is throwing a fit" Aro teased, a playful smile on his lips.

Isabella huffed her lower lip puckered out and started to tremble, as she gave the most adorable puppy face that almost made Aro drop the whole thing.

But Aro was not easily dissuaded, and she wasn't going to get him to move an inch on this one.

Apparently she caught on to this and sighed.

"Fine I'll be good, just please, please, pretty please do not try to pair me up with anyone I'm perfectly fine…. ALONE" she sighed, standing swiftly.

"Well I shall retire for the day, I shall see you later I guess" she murmured walking to the door, opening it and shutting it with a loud _'click'_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Isabella's Pov**_

A birthday party…. For _me!?_

Oh good lord I think they've found someway to torture me, other than sending me on boring 'missions'.

I wonder if it's pay back for when I 'accidentally' launched Jane out the fifth story window of an old apartment building.

Hmm could be.

I shrugged my little shoulders before continuing at a human pace down the hallway.

"Isby, Oh your back, finally your back" A girl down the hall exclaimed, she launched herself at me and pulled me into a tight bear hug.

She was tall and thin with the usual vampiric white skin.

Her hair was short and dark brown, but it was spiked and gelled in all directions. She had black framed glasses that were thin and squared, perched on her nose, while bright red eyes gleamed out from behind.

She fashioned high top black converse and jeans that were torn everywhere, revealing underneath the holes purple and black stripped stockings. And her shirt had 'The Candy Spooky Theater' etched onto the front.

She had dark markup and a lot of chained jewelry.

"Jacquelyn don't suffocate her" Another vampire teased walking by us.

"It's Jackie, I hate Jacquelyn it's…. not me" Jackie yelled after him as he turned the corner and disappeared.

Jackie let go and smiled.

"Yea it's good to see you to, have you seen Lizzy?" I asked, returning the smile.

"Lizzy's back? Nope I haven't seen her" Jackie replied shaking her head.

"But everyone else is back come say hi before you disappear into that black hole you call a room" Jackie teased, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall and into a room with many tables.

At one table sat three vampires.

Two female, one male, all laughing.

"Oh look its Isby back from England" one girl exclaimed jumping up from the table.

She was about my height maybe a inch shorter, with long dark, dark almost black hair.

She had slightly darker colored skin for she hailed from Japan.

She had a small heart shaped face with dark red eyes almost maroon eyes. And she fashioned a black shirt with a baggy black sweater, and jeans.

"Oh look its Christy back from Japan" I laughed, throwing myself at her and pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you, you left me here all by myself I was so alone" Christy fake sobbed into my shoulder.

"Hey we were here with you" the other girl at the table exclaimed.

She had short dirty blond hair that was wavy, she was skinny but don't let that fool you she's probably the strongest here.

Her eyes were a light red, and she favored a dark green olive colored shirt with a light grey sweeter and jeans.

"Yes Tasha dear I know but your not as fun as Isby, always following the rules and what not" Christy replied, with a playful smile.

"I take offence to that" Tasha replied, burying her face in her folded arms on the table.

Faking hurt.

I pulled away from Christy and gave Tasha a half hug.

"How could you Christy you made poor Tasha cry" I scolded lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Tasha a hug for your pain" Christy replied walking over to give Tasha a hug.

In a quick flash Tasha had turned around and swatted Christy over the head sending her crashing to the floor.

"Ow what the hell was that" Christy exclaimed.

"Fess up" Tasha laughed holding her hand out in front of the man.

"I guess you win… again" the man sighed putting a hundred dollar bill in her hand.

"My book funds thank you, JerJer" Tasha laughed blowing him a kiss, to tease him.

JerJer that's what Lizzy called him the day they found me… Hm funny.

"You wound my ego, Tasha dearest" Jerard sighed turning to me.

"So how was England?" he asked casually.

"Uh you sound like Aro" I commented, crinkling up my nose like I had smelt something foul.

"Oh shame on me, fine then I'll change the subject, are you excited about your birthday party?" he asked.

"Oh I can't wait for her birthday party I have the perfect dress" Christy laughed jumping up and down in her seat.

"Dress? You mean… isn't my birthday casual attire?" I asked my eyes widening.

"No silly it's formal, duh it's your birthday after all" Christy replied smiling ear to ear.

"I hate dresses" both Jackie and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh both of you quit it" Christy exclaimed, swatting us both lightly on the shoulders.

"Speaking of your birthday party the guest will be arriving in about of six hours perfect amount of time to get you ready" Christy sighed clapping her hands.

"Nope, hell no, I'm not going" I replied folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh I think I hear someone calling me" Jackie laughed running out of the hall laughing.

"Traitor!?" I yelled after her.

Christy smiled evilly, then snapped her fingers.

"Tasha seize her" she cackled evilly.

"Why?" Tasha asked curiously, breaking Christy's evil effect.

"Because you owe me, for breaking my cell phone into millions of little pieces" Christy replied.

"Oh okay" Tasha replied, sighing before tackling me then holding me in a steel grip in the air.

"Tasha, Christy you both let me go or so help me…" I growled flailing my legs in the air.

"Oh save it" Christy laughed.

"Onward then" Christy cried, marching out of the hall, leaving behind a laughing Jerard.

Grrr I'll get him and Jackie for this later.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gasp it was the next chapter I hope you liked it please review or I'm gonna cry, then what.**

**Then I won't post so… XP**


	5. Ivory Keys

**Gasp it the next chapter, sorry I haven't written a lot lately I've had to study for finals.**

**There this week so I've had a lot of studying to do.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter, don't forget to review**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Edward's Pov**_

My fingers lingered over the ivory keys of my piano.

I inhaled deeply, letting my fingers run gently over the keys.

The ivory was dusty from lack of use, the wooden piano bench I sat on creaked every time I shifted for it hadn't been cared for properly.

I pressed one of the keys.

It rang out beautifully; well at least it didn't need tuning.

I pressed another and soon I was playing a melody.

At first the melody was foreign, lost in the mess that was my mind.

I knew the tune, I hummed it all the time, but the name was forgotten, lost, misplaced.

Then it hit me.

It was _My_ Bella's lullaby.

Bella

Her name was so alien to my tongue; no one in my family uttered, or thought of that name in my presence afraid it would cause some childish melt down on my behalf.

A pang of guilt rang through me, making me wince.

It always seemed my fault in the end.

_I_ got close to Bella when I knew better.

_I_ led Bella on, making her fall in love with me.

_I_ got her hurt in Phoenix when that arrogant James decided it would be 'fun' to chase the little human that fell in love with the overprotective vampire.

_I_ almost cost her, her life when _I_ forced her to come to the birthday party.

_I_ left her.

_I_ almost got her killed by the Volturi.

_I_ made her get close to a mutt.

_I_….

_I_……

_I_ almost killed, after our wedding.

I remembered it clearly.

_Flashback_

"_Even thought Alice went WAY over the top for the wedding I enjoyed it, I'm sure Charlie, and Renee did too" Bella sighed snuggling into my chest._

"_Yes and the dress was perfect you looked beautiful" I mused playing with a lock of her brown tresses._

"_Really, it wasn't over the top" she asked, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink._

_I ran my finger tips lightly over her pink cheeks._

"_Yes, Really" I whispered, making her blush deeper._

_She leaned up, and pecked me on the lips._

"_I'm glad Mr. Cullen" she sighed, climbing off our bed._

_Using vampiric speed I was behind her in seconds wrapping my hands around her little waist._

"_And where do you think your going Mrs. Cullen" I whispered in her ear, making her heart skip beats erratically. _

"_To change, Why? Do you want me to stay in this all night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, as she motioned to the undergarments of her wedding dress._

"_Well if you're not objecting…" I replied, smiling._

_She rolled her eyes._

"_I'm objecting, now let me change, these aren't as comfortable as they look" she giggled._

_I let go of her waist as she disappeared into our closet._

_I chuckled quietly climbing back onto our bed._

"_I'm going to have to go out with Alice and Jasper tomorrow before your change" I called after her, well I more like spat the last part but you know._

"_What? Why?" she called back, there was a thump, as she probably fell over._

"_Ow, I'm okay" Bella laughed nervously._

_I smiled, in spite of myself, before replying._

"_Hunting, your father and mother cutting themselves on the broken glass today wasn't good for me, for I haven't hunted in awhile" I sighed._

"_Oh sorry about that, I tried to get them to stop you know" Bella laughed nervously._

"_That and I want to take every precaution before your change tomorrow night" I growled._

"_I trust you, so don't fret" she whispered, walking out of the closet._

_She climbed onto the bed, fashioning a lovely blue silk top and shorts._

"_My don't we look lovely" I teased lightly._

_She blushed again._

_I laughed, and from there it all went wrong._

_She lost her balance and fell backwards off the bed. I reached over and caught her._

"_Ow" she exclaimed, as I sat her back on the bed._

_She examined her elbow, red liquid dripped slowly from a scrape. _

_She'd earned that, when she tried to catch herself from falling, only to cut her elbow on the corner of the bedside table. _

_I made the huge mistake of inhaling._

_The aroma that radiated from the wound was stunning, a very floral scent._

_It was intoxicating._

_The next thing I knew I was at Bella's side._

"_I need to go bandage this, sorry about this Edward" Bella said, starting to crawl to the edge of the bed, nursing her wounded elbow. _

_I quickly grabbed her forearm and pulled her back to me._

"_Ow Edward that hurts let go" Bella cried, attempting to pull away from me._

_But I only wrapped my arm around her neck holding her in place._

_I could feel the sour tasting venom on my tongue as I leaned toward the bleeding elbow._

"_Ed…ward you're cho….cho… choking me" Bella gasped, squirming around trying to break free._

_But I paid no attention to her; the monster had already taken over._

_Just as I opened my mouth the door was flung open and in flew Alice, Carlisle and Emmett._

"_Get him away from Bella" Alice cried._

_I growled holding my food closer to me, it was mine, they needed to go find there own._

"_Edward look at what your doing your hurting Bella, you're killing her Edward" Emmett cried pointing at Bella._

_Me… killing... Bella…Me… Hurting…Bella?_

_At first the words didn't register, then they slowly sunk in, and as I looked at the prey in my arms._

_It wasn't prey at all it was my Bella._

_A large purple and black bruises had formed on her fore arm the shape of the bruise was the shape of a hand, my hand.._

_And her usually beautiful blushing face._

_Was now slightly blue and she was now unconscious._

"_That's right Edward its Bella, now let her go…. Yes that's right just set her down" Carlisle soothed, slowly edging toward me._

_I slowly set Bella on the bed and moved back very slowly._

_Bella gasped for breath, some color returning to her bluish face._

_I made a move to go to her but Alice was in front of her crouched protectively._

_I opened my mouth to protest but I was tackled by Emmett._

_Who started to pumble me with his fist._

"_What the hell were you thinking, you could have killed Bella, your own wife" Emmett yelled, throwing punch after punch._

_I didn't care, I didn't even stop him, I let him throw the punches, and insults I deserved them all._

_I turned my face to Bella._

_Carlisle was examining her, but her face was turned to me._

_Tears poured down her face, and she whispered something to me, that I couldn't hear._

"_Alright Emmett that's enough, Alice take Bella to Charlie's" Carlisle said._

_Emmett stopped, but I had already made up my mind we were leaving, once Alice got back we were leaving never again would we threaten Bella's life like this, never ever, ever again._

_And that was final._

_End of flash back_

"Edward" Esme called, dancing into the room, breaking me from thought.

"Yes Mother" I asked, turning toward her.

"Your father has called a family meeting, come on now chop, chop" Esme said smiling lightly, although it didn't reach her eyes.

_At least he played a little today, its progress_…. She thought sadly.

I sighed standing from the piano, slowly following behind Esme.

Once we reached the foyer, I was met by a swell of thoughts.

All, of course, about me.

'_I heard him play the piano today, at least he's starting to get better today_" – Jasper.

'_Maybe if Bella was here he wouldn't be this way'_ – Emmett.

'_Stupid Edward, always killing the family like this, stupid, stupid, stupid'_ – Alice.

'_He did this to himself falling in love with a stupid human'_ – Rosalie.

'_Hello Edward, how are we feeling today?'_ – Carlisle.

I grunted in response, taking a seat in the only empty spot, a recliner, and the one closes to Emmett.

They usually only sat me next to Emmet, if it involved something that was going to make me run or throw something.

"Okay seriously what the hell is going on here?" I growled, glaring at all of them.

"Well Edward, we've been invited by the Volturi to attend one of there guards birthday parties…" Carlisle started sheepishly.

"No" was all I said, glowering at them.

"But why?" Carlisle asked astonished.

"Because, the Volturi guards just a bunch of mass murdering vampires, that are cruel and have no hearts, there despicable fowl beings they shouldn't even be considered vampire, much less a being of this earth" I spat, standing.

"Edward, Aro's invited us lets not be rude" Esme soothed.

"I'm still not going" I replied, starting to walk to the door.

Were I was tackled.

"We're going, we're all going, whether you like it or not, because, I've had enough of you deciding for this family, all we've ever done is follow you, and look were it's got us, so we're going, suck it up" Alice growled, before standing up and stomping up the stairs.

"I guess this means we need to pack our bags?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I guess this means we pack our bags" I murmured, sitting up slowly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Yeah go Alice kick his ass!!!!**

**If your confused about why the Cullen's left just tell me and I'll rewrite it so the meanings clear.**

**And please don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Fat

**Whoop next chapter**

**Everyone run away in circles, screaming 'It's the apocalypse' **

**Even thought it's not, I'm retarded I know Don't be jealous**

**Oh and thankies so much for the reviews now to answer a question:**

**From- ****karina5185**

Didn't Edward say something about the idea of losing Bella forever changed him? He treated her bleeding arm in the book eclipse. I know because I read it over and over again (I am overly excited about the fourth book).

**My reply-**

**-Yes Karina5185 you are absolutely correct, Edward can stand Bella's blood in Eclipse, he even helps her arm in New Moon, and he promises to never leave her. But have you ever had a boyfriend or friend promise you something like: 'Well be best friends forever' or 'We'll be together forever'. You notice how that always comes back to bite you in the ass later, because you never stay friends for ever for some reason or another. Because fate has a nasty thing of doing that. Oh and Edward couldn't stand her blood because 1- he hadn't hunted in awhile. 2- Charlie and Renee both cut themselves earlier, and the fact Edward hadn't hunted in awhile kinda added to that. **

**Oh and I'm totally excited about the fourth book soon, and the movie, but if the movie sucks me and my friends have already decided to burn down the studio if that happens.**

**Anyway I hope that clears thinks up for you Karina5185, please keep reviewing.**

**Now on with the show………**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Isabella's Pov**_

"Ow Christy that hurts, leave my hair alone"

"Oh stop your complaining"

"Ouch that hurt too"

"Well then stop moving, baka"

"I would if you'd stop yanking out my hair"

"I'm not yanking I'm brushing and it you took better care of your hair we wouldn't be having this discussion"

"I just got back from an assignment in England then Jackie dragged me to you like I had a chance to brush my hair"

"They have brushes in England, Isabella"

"And when the hell did I have time to use one?"

"Both of you stop bickering it's hurting my ears" Tasha exclaimed, flopping down on my bed.

I stuck out my tongue at Christy, who flicked me off in return.

"Play nice y'all, don't make me separate you lot" Lizzy's southern voice scolded as she glided into my room, a large bag in her arms.

"And were the hell have you been? Leaving me with the she-devils" I growled glaring at her.

"I had some business to attend to" she said quickly, her face was calm and showed no emotion, as she kept her gaze on the door to my bathroom.

"Hmph" I pouted turning back toward the mirror, as Christy kept playing with my hair.

The door to my bathroom shut as Lizzy disappeared inside of it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Jackie exclaimed bursting into the room.

Her shoes, a pair of black flats, were in one of her hands as she sat down on the bed next to Tasha.

Jackie's hair was now brushed back a little, but the back still was sticking out in all different directions.

Her dress was long, about to her knees; the bottom of the dress was torn and ragged as if it had just been torn off. The top part of the dress was strapless and looked much like a corset top.

Although the dress was strapless, Jackie, being Jackie had slipped a fishnet shirt underneath the dress, and she wore white and black stockings on her thin long legs.

"Again sorry I'm late I couldn't find my shoes" Jackie laughed, slipping on her shoes.

"I can see you dressed up for me, Jackie" I teased, turning back to the mirror.

"Well I can go change I have that highlighter pink Easter bunny costume from two years ago" Jackie replied, smiling innocently.

"No, I think I like what you wearing now" I replied quickly.

"Okay and you're done what do you think" Christy giggled clapping her hands as she examined her work.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My long brown hair was now in soft ringlets that went down my back.

A light amount of blush had been added to my cheeks, with a little eye shadow and lip gloss.

The dress I wore was perfect, it was a red, a lovely vivid red that made my eyes stand out.

The dress was to the floor and like Jackie's strapless. It hugged my curves in all the right places. Making me look super skinny. And at about my hip a white velvety vine like pattern started wrapping around vertically. And from there the dress billowed out in a white beautiful fabric with an over lay of red material.

Being the birthday girl means I got spoiled, and I guess you could say this was one of my spoils'.

"Oh Isby darling you look absolutely fabulous" Tasha exclaimed.

"I give you a million out of ten" Jackie cried.

"Oh Isby you make me look like a hobo oh gosh you look great, and I look fat, oh I'm going back to my room to change" Christy cried, turning on her heels.

Everyone turned and slapped Christy on the arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for" she cried rubbing her sore arms.

"Remember we told you every time you say you're fat we're going to hit you, duh stooped" Tasha replied, somewhat teasingly.

"Besides you look fine, pink is totally you" I replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the mirror.

"I guess?" she replied, still unsure as she examined her pink, almost peach dress, that hugged her curves, but at the waist it too billowed out, but unlike mine Christy's dress had small thin spaghetti straps

And instead of curls her hair was up in a bun, a few pieces of curled hair hung free from the bun, making it look pretty and elegant yet simple and laid back.

"Besides if you want to talk about fat, honey just look at me" Tasha replied.

This was followed by three thumps as we slapped her arm.

"Ow" Tasha exclaimed.

"The rules still apply to you Tasha Nicole Volturi" Jackie chided.

Tasha rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

She did look nice.

Tasha's hair had been flat ironed, so her dirty blond hair was almost to her chin, and the golden dress she wore magnified the blond in her hair making her look radiant. Her dress was simple, long spaghetti strapped that went to the floor.

She looked nice, not fat, none of us did; okay well maybe me, but not them.

As if reading my mind Lizzy flew out of the bathroom and stood in front of me.

"Your not fat, none of us are fat, so drop the subject, don't make me hurt ya'll" she chided, slapping each of our arms.

"There it's been dropped moving on" she exclaimed, turning on her heels to examine herself in the mirror.

We followed Lizzy's example, each examining ourselves in the mirror making sure we were ready for tonight.

That's when I fully took in what Lizzy was wearing.

She fashioned an emerald green dress that went a little, maybe an inch, past her knees. The dress was spaghetti strapped, and at first the dress was smooth and silk, hugging her curves in the right places, but at about her waist line, a kind of rough see through material with velvet spider wed like patterns, covered the silky emerald material.

"Hey do you think that bore, oh what was his name Gerin, no that's not it, Farin? No that's not it either, oh rats what was it" Tasha cried, mumbling random names to see if they'd fit.

"You mean Erin?" I asked.

"Yea do you think that bloke will be there, I hope not he's really boring, almost put me to sleep once" she said, giving a face in the mirror which made us all laugh.

Just then the door was flung open and in swept Aro.

The girls backed away from the mirror, giving a little bow.

"My Isabella darling don't we look absolutely gorgeous tonight" Aro crooned.

"Well come, come my dear, lets hurry up ladies the parties started yet the main attraction is missing" Aro chided, Christy, Jackie Tasha, and Aro all swept from the room.

"This is such a drag" I sighed, Lizzy nodded her head as we walked out of my room

Lizzy flicked off the light and closing the door behind us.

And from there it all went down hill.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gasp what's going to happen next.**

**Oh a picture of Bella's dress is on my profile, I kinda sucked explaining what the dresses looked like, I'm still looking for pictures that sort of look like everyone elses dresses but so far I only found Bella's dress, it really pretty, so go to my profile NOW and look at it.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**A great woman once said, "No I don't want you to review, I expect you to review"**

**So listen to the damn woman and REVIEW!**


	7. Old Friends

**WHOOT MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!!! I'm so happy I got what I wanted, Guitar Hero 3 AND Bioshock, now I get to rock out and blow shit up. **

**Ah the joys of Christmas…..**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for,**

**Karina5185 I'm glad it explained everything for you, I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint you.**

**Please people don't forget to review, lots of Love and grenades !!!!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Edward's Pov**_

I sighed deeply, running my hand through my already messy bronze like hair.

My family was already mingling with the other guest.

The party had been held in the Volturi head quarters, of course.

The room had been cleaned thoroughly, red curtains had been thrown over the windows, and a giant red carpet had been thrown over the stone floors.

But through the smell of many other vampires and cleaning supplies that were in the air. There was still the faint, yet distinctive, smell of a human blood in the air.

Which couldn't be removed, no mater how much air freshener you used.

So to say the least, the party was being held in the Volturi's feeding chamber.

Jasper pulled away from a group of vampires talking about new cars that were on the market.

"Have you seen Alice? I sort of lost her in the crowds" he laughed sheepishly, embarrassed that he'd lost his wife.

I scanned the minds around me.

"She's over there talking about shoes with a few other girls" I replied, inclining my head to a group of giggling vampire girls on the other side of the room.

"Oh thanks, I guess that gives me time to relax then" Jasper said, leaning against the wall next to me.

"You're really not that happy about coming here" Jasper sighed, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No how could you say that, this is the best time I've had in a long time, hanging out with murders, and sadistic vampire killers what could be more fun then celebrating one of the Volturi guards birthdays" I replied sarcastically.

Jasper chuckled darkly.

"You've got something right about-" he broke off as a deep laughed reverberated off the surrounding walls.

"Lizzy great to see you" deep voice chuckled.

Jasper and I looked to our lefts to see a rather hefty vampire, with a head of short thick brown wavy hair, and thin dark blue glasses perched on his nose.

A large smile was plastered on his face as he gave the smaller vampire in front of him a hug.

The other vampire was shorter, with short cropped up dark, dark brown hair; the back of her hair was oddly similar to that of a ducks ass.

The girl was skinny and she wore an emerald green dress that went a little past her knees. The dress was spaghetti strapped, and at first the dress was smooth and silk, hugging her curves in the right places, but at about her waist line, a kind of rough see-through material with velvet spider wed like patterns, covered the silky emerald material.

"Steele it's good to see ya again" she laughed, a bit of southern in her voice

"Lizabeth Ann Taylor?" Jasper gasped, taking a half step forward.

The girl turned her head toward Jasper.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jasper Whitlock?" she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse.

Jasper nodded his head.

'_It can't be… she's suppose to be dead?' _he thought.

'_But… but… I thought…'_ her thoughts to mirrored his astonishment.

There was a loud squeal and in a flash of brown, white and green, she was embracing Jasper, who was laughing.

"Lordy me, I thought you were dead, I haven't seen you since we were youngsters back in Texas" she giggled pulling out of the embrace.

"Youngsters? We were 15 Liz, I highly doubt you could call us 'youngster' " Jasper replied still smiling.

"Jasper that was 187 years ago, so yes I think I have the right to call us 'youngsters'" she replied.

"My it's good to see you, you still look like the same old trouble-making Lizabeth I knew when we were 15" he chuckled.

"I should hope I mean I was only changed a few days after my 16 birthday" she chuckled darkly.

Jaspers breath caught.

"Yes, I was walking home and was attacked in old man Buckles field, I was cutting across the field to get home and was attacked" she laughed darkly.

"But enough about depressing me, where have you been? What have you been up to?" she asked curiously.

"Oh um I was changed 1863, so my 20 birthday… I had sort of lied about my age and got into the Confederate army, I was a lieutenant when I was changed" he said nervously, I knew for a fact he really didn't like talking about his past.

"Ah still the same trouble making Jasper I knew" she replied, using his words to tease him.

Jasper laughed along with her.

"Oh excuse me for being so rude, who's your friend Jasper?" she asked, motioning to me.

"Oh this is my 'Brother'" Jasper replied.

"Edward Cullen" I said, holding out my hand.

She shook it, "Lizabeth Volturi" she replied, withdrawing her hand.

"Volturi? You mean… Oh Lizabeth, you didn't join them did you?" Jasper moaned.

Lizabeth smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm a Volturi guard" she whispered, the sad smile still on her lips.

There was then an awkward silence between us.

"So… uh… where's Kagin, you two use to be attached to the hip when we were younger" Jasper said nervously.

Lizabeth's eye's widened once again, but she quickly recovered.

"Oh… um Kagin… he's… he's dead" she stammered quickly.

I tried to see into her mind to see what was wrong but she was blocking it,

Hm I wondered were she learned to block her mind like that.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Liz" Jasper mumbled, lowering his head a little.

"Lizzy, who's this Kagin you speak of" a bell like voice asked.

The voice was beautiful; it was like the small tinkering of bells.

"Oh Jasper, this is the birthday girl, Jasper and Edward this is…"

"Bella?" I whispered, starring wide eyed at the brown haired angel in front of me.

"Yes have you met before?" Lizabeth asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately" Bella spat her voice suddenly cold.

Bella, my Bella, she was alive… and a…

Vampire.

But something was wrong I examined her again.

At first I saw nothing she was absolutely perfect, like she use to… and that's when I noticed it.

"Oh God Bella you drink human blood"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gasp what will happen next????**

**Oh and to clear some things up, because I know there will be questions about this.**

**Lizabeth and Jasper do not love each other, Lizabeth will not replace Alice in any way, shape, or form. **

**Okay****, there just child hood friends**** that's all.**

**Anyway don't forget to review, have a happy new year!!!!**


	8. And New Enemies

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in so long my power went out so I've been without my laptop… T-T I was so sad and lonely.**

**Then I had school….. I hate school, but then again who doesn't?**

**Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Edward's Pov**_…. (Still)

Bella red full lips curled into a cruel smile at my obvious discomfort.

"On occasion, yes, but really only when I'm bored" she replied, brushing a few brown curls off her shoulder.

I flinched at her words.

"Why Bella?" I whispered.

"Why what Edward" she whispered coldly.

"Why I'm stuck in this Hell Hole, Why am I a Vampire, Why do I drink human blood…" her voice was pained, her eyes glazed over with tears that wouldn't -couldn't- fall.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded my head.

"Because of you, Edward, Because of you" she whispered, she then turned on her heels, and started to walk away.

Her hips swayed as she walked away.

Have you ever heard that saying, _'You never know what you have, till you lose it'_, well now I understand what they were talking about.

Because now I was fully taking in, what I was losing…

The red dress that defined all of her curves, making her look more like a goddess then a vampire.

Her soft chocolate brown tresses now with volume and a natural shine.

Her now prominent nose and perfectly slanted eyebrows.

Her perfect luscious red lips.

'_Edward she's getting away'_ a small voice in my head reminded me.

My head snapped up as I remembered this.

"Bella", I called after her, "Bella please wait" I called again.

No response, she just kept walking.

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath, starting to push people out of my way, attempting to get to Bella.

But then a hard shove to my shoulders sent me flying back into the stone wall.

I pulled myself from the rubble of the wall and dusted myself off; a large hole in the stone wall was left from my impact.

The room was now silent

All eyes were on us.

I could see my family, slowly weaving there way through the crowd of still vampires.

Lizabeth stood there three vampires behind her.

Some vampires who I had knocked over when I went flying into the wall, quickly picked themselves up and scurried out of there way.

Jasper walked to my side and helped me stand.

A tall blond cracked her knuckles, smiling at me, and from what I gathered from there thoughts…

She's the one who pushed me.

"Sorry Edward" Lizabeth apologized, giving a small smile.

"It's for the best; she want's you out of her life, so were going to keep it like that… M'kay?" she went on, a calm smile appearing on her lips.

"Lizabeth…" Jasper started, but she silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but it's the way things are" she snapped.

Jasper opened his mouth to argue, but I silenced him with a swift glare.

I didn't want them to argue, it would only waste time, time that I didn't have if I wanted to find Isabella, my Bella.

"Oh who's the cutie pie, Liz" a thin Asian looking woman giggled, throwing an arm around Lizabeth's neck.

I growled at the girl, annoyed at her antics and petty womanly lust.

"Gosh Christy you're such a flirt" a tall dirty blond woman giggled, giving the Asian looking one a shove.

So that one must be Christy, I concluded.

Christy stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"As much as I LOVE to spoil parties…" -- an… odd looking girl wearing a black dress, giggled, downing a wine glass full of what I'm sure was a mixture of blood and alcohol -- "…can someone tell me what the hell's going on, and who the hell is that" she asked, pointing at me.

You know I have always been appalled at the thought of ever hitting a woman.

I didn't know if it was because I was born in the 1901, or if it was just the fact I was a gentleman by nature.

But these four made me drop all of my morals, of right and wrong, completely…

Hitting them would probably give me great pleasure.

Isabella…

The word popped into my mind, making me forget about the bickering girls in front of me.

I scanned the crowds for her but she was no were in sight.

I needed to find her.

I subconsciously dug my nails into my palm, agitated that I was being held up.

"I'll go and find Isabella, think you can handle this one while I'm gone" Christy teased, the group.

"Will you go, we'll be fine there's only two of them, we'll catch up in a few seconds" the one in the black dress giggled.

Christy nodded, smiling slightly, as she started to walk away, mid-step her appearance rippled.

Sort of like when you're looking at your reflection in water, you toss in a pebble, and the water starts to ripple.

Making your reflection sort of blurred and misshapen it was like that.

Except after Christy's appearance 'rippled' a large snow white owl appeared in her place.

The great owl hovered above the girls for a few seconds before taking off, it's great wings flapped as it dove through an open door, being careful not to hit the ceiling, wall, and anyone else in the room.

At first I was amazed, then even more agitated, this was taking to long, I was wasting to much time, I had to, no needed to see Isabella.

The yearn to see her was so strong it started to hurt to breath so I stopped breathing all together.

Jasper could sense my pain, my yearning, and sent a few calming waves throughout the room.

"Lizabeth be reasonable, just let Edward see her, it's all he wants, just to see her" Jasper pleaded, sending a few calming waves through the air.

Lizabeth nodded, considering this.

I stopped breathing, and moving, Jasper did to afraid to break the spell that had suddenly come over her.

"What's going on here?" Aro demanded, and then just like that it was broken.

My family finally pushed threw the throng of vampires that had gathered, quickly running to our side.

"Bella, she's here, I have to speak with her" I pleaded, looking directly at Carlisle, ignoring Aro's presence.

"And then there were Seven" Lizabeth sighed.

"Lizabeth I'll ask again, What is going on here?" Aro said lightly, not a hint of anger in his voice, it was calm, but not a natural calm, a forced calm.

This made Christy, the blond (who I gathered is Tasha), and the one in black (who I also gather is Jackie), it made them all flinch.

Lizabeth didn't flinch, a small ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

Like she was amused at Aro's attempt to make her scared of him.

I only wish she hadn't blocked her thoughts then I could see why Aro tried so hard to make her scared of him.

"Well Aro it's a funny story…" Jackie started breaking the silence.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gasp!**

**What will happen next time, I only wish I knew.**

**I kidding I know gosh relax….**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW….**

**If not then I will be forced not to update, scary thought right.**

**I'm not asking much just at least 12 reviews can you do that.**

**I bet you can, anyway till next time….**


	9. Pain

**Mwahhh the next chapter, I hope everyone approves of this chapter and no I'm not telling you who this unknown character is just yet we'll save that for later.**

**Mwahhh enjoy, thanks for the reviews everyone, I loved them.**

**Now to the story…**

**---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---**

_**Unknown Males Pov….**_

"You okay" the girl in front of me asked, putting a small white hand on the side of my face.

She brushed away the bangs that had pulled away from behind her ear, returning them to there rightful place.

Her pitch black eyes studied me with worry.

"Yeah I just felt dizzy for a second, it's nothing, let's go" I lied quickly, pushing away from the trunk that I was leaning on.

I pulled away from her hand and walked away at a slow human jog.

Suddenly a large squall of wind knocked me off balance and onto my butt.

"Ow" I complained, shooting a glare at the girl, who returned my glare with more intensity.

Suddenly she was kneeling next to me a scowl still on her pale freckled face.

"I know your mad at my but was that necessary Beria" I asked glowering, at the girl.

"To get your attention, yes, yes it was" she retorted.

I sighed, exasperated and buried my face in my hands.

A small hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I just wish you'd stop hiding things from me" she whispered.

A sudden wave of guilt overwhelmed me.

I lifted my face, and took both of Beria's ands in mine.

I kissed both her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I've just been a little troubled lately" I murmured.

"Troubled? Troubled about what exactly" she wondered.

"It's…. I dunno, it's kinda hard to explain" I sighed.

She let out an angry huff, before plopping down on the damp forest soil.

She folded her arms over her chest with a defiant look.

"Try me" she replied.

I groaned, stubborn as always.

I sat down next to her and played with her coffee colored hair which had been pulled back into a braid that went about mid thigh.

I rolled the braid between my index finger and thumb, contemplating on how to word this.

"I've been getting these weird feelings…" I started.

"Weird feeling? Like what?" Beria cut in.

"Are you going to let me finish, I'm getting to that" I teased lightly.

"Oops sorry, continue please" she mumbled, clamping both hands over her mouth.

"Thank you" I replied curtly.

"Well anyway, I've been getting these weird burst of pain all this week, and well just a second ago I just got one of those burst" I sighed and rubbed my temple, remember the almost crippling pain that had bounced through me only moments ago.

Things were silent for a while.

Beria took this as her chance to talk.

"I think your feeling what your sisters feeling" she murmured, shaking her head quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Your sister warned us this may happen, you may be able to feel when she's in trouble or pain, you are twins after all I'm not at the slightest surprised" Beria replied.

"You mean you all knew about this and I didn't" I growled, standing up at breakneck speeds.

"We didn't think it was possible, but I guess you proved us wrong, anyway, I wouldn't worry to much, If I know your sister she probably stubbed her toe or bumped into someone" Beria replied, standing up with the same speed.

I turned away still in denial.

"But this pain was different Beria" I growled.

"It was probably amplified, because you're so hungry, your sister told us when you're starved like this you feel these shocks or whatever, more strongly then you would fed" Beria replied hotly.

"Now your sisters fine we'll even call her once we're done hunting, okay?" she asked, appearing in front of me.

I sighed.

"No, it's fine you've persuaded me, sorry I got so worked up, come on lets go hunt, I'm famished" I replied, forcing a smile.

"Okay let's go I smell wolf, your favorite" Beria giggled, turning on her heels and dancing off at vampiric speeds through the trees.

'_You had better be safe, sis' _

-o-x-o-

_**Isabella's Pov**_

I pulled myself off the floor, a little dazed.

'_Ow, um that kinda hurt'_ I thought.

I my hast to escape Edward I had accidentally ran into someone.

I looked down at the girl who was pulling herself up.

She wore a canary yellow dress that went to her knees, but had long sleeves.

Her ginger colored hair was pulled back into a messy half ponytail.

Her ruby red eyes were filled with shock, and then when she turned to me her eyes turned ashamed and shy.

I knew this girl she always avoided me, and always seemed very sad around me, but what was her name…. Amanda, oh yes that's right.

She had the power to toy with memories or something like that…

"I'm sorry Isabella" Amanda murmured, ducking her head.

But before I could reply she darted off at vampire speed with her head down.

I turned and stepped down a large corridor.

But about half way down I stopped, for a large black panther lounged in the middle of the hallway.

It yellow eyes watched me through slits, warily.

"You know whenever she apologizes to me, it never sounds like she's apologizing for what she did to have to apologize to me, did you know that" I asked the panther, slowly walking over to its side.

The panther didn't reply.

"So what can I do you for my little shapeshifter?" I cooed, scratching the panthers head with long manicured nails.

With a little ripple through the fur of the panther, Christy sat in its place.

"Stop it, your ruining my hair" Christy cried, throwing her hands up to slap my arms away.

"Oops sorry I really thought you were a panther" I teased lightly.

"Oh yea, because panthers are common in the Volturi headquarters" she scoffed, pulling herself to her feet and dusting off her butt.

"So you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" I asked, getting to the point now serious.

"You need to get back to the party; Aro's going to get pretty mad that your not there and the girls are beating up on that cutie in there, not that he's my type but he is cute…" she went on.

"Wait there beating him up!?" I wondered aloud, cutting her off.

"They were probably not any more, Aro probably caught them, and broke it up" Christy replied, nodding her head absently.

"Oh" I sighed, turning and slowly walking away.

"Isby where are you going, What about the party?" Christy called after me.

"Party shmarty" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Lizabeth's going to get punished because of you" Christy called softly.

That stopped me dead, I remember all the times that Liz had helped me out of tight spot, showed me the ropes, accepted me, and introduced me to new friends.

I let out a frustrated sigh, and punched the wall.

"Dammit!?"

-o-x-o-

_**Edward's Pov**_

I winced again as Jasper tried to suppress a cry.

He withered slightly in the arms of two large vampires that were restraining him.

I wanted to help him, but I couldn't the two that were restraining me made it impossible.

Alice kicked and squirmed feebly in the arms or one almost twice as big as Emmett, as she tried to get to her husband.

"Aro stop, please" Jackie pleaded, kicking at the two that had to restrain her.

I read her mind; obviously the ones that were restraining Tasha and Jackie were what Aro called his 'Suppressors', five vampire who were gifted with the talent of smothering powers.

Not for long maybe about a few minutes, ten at the most.

Jasper lat out another moan, causing my family to yet again pull and tug at the vampires who were restraining them.

"That's enough Jane" Aro murmured softly.

Jane laughed, smiling happily, as she stopped.

Lizabeth lay panting on the floor; no matter how many times Jane used her power on her she just wouldn't scream or cry out.

And from what I gathered, with Lizabeth's powers she could have easily blocked this torture Jane inflicted.

Why she didn't… I wouldn't know.

I had wished Lizabeth harm early, and regretted ever thinking such thoughts especially to a friend of both Jasper and my Bella.

But what could I do…

…_nothing_.

Aro slowly glided Lizabeth's side.

"You failed in your duties, Lizabeth, and then you dare speak back to me in that manner…" Aro growled.

Lizabeth giggled, it was slightly winded, but still it was a giggle.

Jane let out a snarl at Lizabeth's disrespect.

Focusing as she used her power on Lizabeth again.

Lizabeth not prepared for this assault snarled softly, and dug her fingers into the stone ground, the stone cracked under the pressure.

Jasper let out a surprised cry, at the pain he was felling that was rolling off of her in waves.

"Jane!" Aro snapped, turning to glare at the little she-devil.

Jane shrank back at Aro's glare.

Just then the large doors were thrown open.

Bella stood there looking quiet… scary.

I never thought I would think that of Bella, but looking at her now as Christy trailed behind her, she looked awfully frightening.

"What is this?" she hissed softly, the words like little bells.

"Isabella, where…" Aro started.

But was abruptly cut off when the guards holding Tasha and Jackie were thrown off into a wall.

"Help Lizabeth" she murmured to them, and Christy.

They nodded and were at Lizabeth's sides in seconds.

The guards that were restraining me were suddenly flung backwards.

Then the rest off the guards were all thrown off of my family.

"Cullen's" she greeted quietly, before turning her back on us.

She danced fluidly over to Lizabeth.

She knelt down next to the girl who was now on her knees.

"Are you alright Lizabeth" she asked softly, I almost didn't catch it.

Lizabeth forced a smile.

"Peachy" she grunted.

Bella laughed, the tinkering bell sound reverberated off the stone walls.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll deal with Jane later" her eyes flashed over the little girl by Aro's side.

"Aro, would you care to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

**---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---**

**Yeah it's the next chapter; this is for you Ama-chan.**

**Sorry for any and All spelling mistakes, I'm on a sugar rush, and my friends know how I get on a sugar rush lets just say VERY hyperactive.**

**Scary right.**

**Anyway I hope this is to your liking, I'll try to explain everyone's power in the next chapter.**

**I promise, anyway please don't forget to review, I loved all of them.**

**So be a big help and REVIEW, this time lets go for 13 reviews, M'kay?**


	10. The Text Message

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm kinda sorta in trouble.**

**Anyway, this is kinda a filler chapter to keep you entertained for awhile, while I try to get things fixed at the old homestead.**

**Well Anyway sorry again, hope you like this little filler chapter.**

**-o-x-o-**

_**Christy's Pov**_

Aro didn't answer he just stood there glaring at this new family, Lizzy and Isby.

I didn't know if it was the hostile glares, the fact that Lizabeth was so near to attacking Jane, or Isby's murderous aura, but the room was suddenly very tense.

"Come on, come on speed it up, I have better things to do" I hissed softly under my breath, trying to break some of the tension.

Isby turned slightly.

"I'm going, I'm going, Miss Priss" she whispered back.

I stuck out my tongue at her.

She laughed at my childish antics, and in return stuck out her tongue too.

I rocked back and forth on my heels, oh god this is so boring, the silence is killing me.

Well not literally but I think you get it.

Someone, anyone, please speak.

It's as if someone up in that big old sky was watching me on this eve, that or they were watching someone else in this room and, like me, got bored of this never ending silence, but anyway, my prayers were answered when finally someone broke the silence

_**Unknown Pov**_

"Dante! We're home" Beria sang, as she pranced happily through the front door and into the living room, disappearing from sight

A thin lanky looking man descended the staircase, a rolled up newspaper in his right hand.

He had long wavy cinnamon colored hair, with a thin attractive looking face.

With the vampiric honey colored eyes to add on to his bizarre beauty.

"Hello Beria, hello…" he was cut off by a loud high pitch squeal.

Beria came bouncing back into the room.

Lord only new where she got her energy from, she was like the energizer bunny on steroids.

"I got a text message" she sang smugly.

Holding a thin sleek I-phone in her hand, sure they were old but they sure did work well.

Both Dante and I exchanged confused looks.

"And we care you got a text message why?" Dante asked, eyeing Beria curiously.

"Is it your other boyfriend?" I teased lightly.

Beria smiled, "Oh how'd you know I thought are secret love affair was kept so well from you" she sighed, playing along.

"What's his name?" I asked.

This stumped her for a minute, and then a haughty grin appeared on her face.

"Zach"

"That horrid boy from school" I crinkled my nose as if I had smelt something foul.

"Yep"

"Well then I don't want to interfere with what you two have so I guess I'll be leaving" I turned toward the front door, and dragged my feet.

"But don't you want to know who the text message was from?" Beria sang, calling my bluff.

I stopped and turned slightly, showing she had my attention.

"Thought so" she giggled.

"So who's the text from Bee?" Dante cut in to our little quarrel .

"Oh right, well it's from a few days' ago, before we left for hunting, actually hunting was good especially in…"

"BEE!?" both Dante and I shouted simultaneously.

"Alright, alright pushy" she grumbled, scrolling down on the little screen of the I-phone.

"Well according to this text she'll be arriving next Saturday" Beria announced proudly.

"Who?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"Your sister" Dante replied.

"Oh that's good" I tried to keep the enthusiasm out of my tone, to keep my always calm facade in place, but by the look in Dante's and Beria's eyes showed they heard it.

"Alright then, now that this is settled, I'm off to work" Dante announced, walking past me and picking up a jacket, and a pair of faux seeing glasses.

"Have fun, Daddykins" Beria called, using one of his most hated nicknames.

"Shut up Bee" Dante called.

A few minutes later, we heard the distance rumbling of an engine, as it slowly made it's way down the long gravel driveway.

"So what do you want to do now?" Beria questioned softly next to me.

"Hmph" I muttered, pretending to be mad at her.

In seconds she was in front of me.

"Don't worry, we broke of the affair as soon as it started, he wasn't man enough for me" she mused, running a finger down my face.

She then smiled, and skipped off humming lightly.

"Am I man enough for you?" I called after her, teasingly.

"La la lalalaaa La la lalalaaa" she sang louder.

"Hey!" I cried, chasing after her.

**-o-x-o-**

**Again don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Because I really love REVIEWS.**

**And please don't be mad, I'm really, really sorry!!**


	11. Emotional Overload

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. SORRY!**

**This chapter is long over due, and I'm sorry to have delayed it, I've had a lot of things going on. And I guess you could say I lost my muse but thank good for music, that's how I come up with half the crap that I write.**

**Anyway, now that the muse is back here's a nice big juice chapter for ya.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_**Bella's Pov**_

My staring contest was taking to long.

I mean sure I'm a vampire I have all the time in the world, but seriously.

I'm a woman with little patients for things like this, especially things like this.

Just as I opened my mouth, the doors opened with a loud bang.

Everyone turned there head, Demetri bound in with Jane's brother, Alec, following behind both with pleased grins plastered on there face.

"Master Aro, good news" Alec said, looking between me and Aro curiously.

"Sorry to interrupt, happy birthday by the way Isabella" Demetri quickly added, giving me a small, forced, smile.

"That's okay I was actual just about to leave" -Aro turned to the crowd- "As was everyone else, I'm sure."

All the vampires in the room took the hint and vanished, not wanting to anger one of the three high Volturi members.

The only one's left in the room were me, the girls, the Cullen's, Demetri, Alec, Jane, and of course Aro.

"Continue" Aro said glancing wearily at the Cullen's.

"I… um… I…" Alec stammered, glancing at the Cullen's.

"Well out with it boy" Aro muttered.

"We found _her_, sir" Demetri said quickly.

Aro's features suddenly brightened.

"Perfect" –he turned to us, smiling widely- "Excuse me but we'll have to continue this later."

Giving a meaningful glance at Lizabeth and me, a curt nod the Cullen's and then he was gone.

He slipped out the door with Alec, Demetri and Jane on his heels.

I watched in silent wonder…

What was that about?

Who's this _she_?

All of this was soon pushed to the back of my mind when the next thing I knew I was being tackled from the side, stumbling a step or two sideways, but luckily able to catch myself at the last second.

"BELLA!" well I think it's safe to assume who it was.

"ImissedyousomuchwherehaveyoubeenwhathaveyoubeendoinggodI'msohappytoseeyou" Alice squealed, squeezing me tighter.

Alice may be a vampire, but you seriously had to sit down and wonder sometime, Where in the hell did she get all her energy from?

I mean it may just be me, but I was drained, only moving on willpower so to speak, I mean it's probably the fact that I haven't fed in awhile, but seriously how does she do it.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her too.

"Yea I missed you too" I said slowly, kissing the top of her spiky head softly, as she started to dry sob on my shoulder.

After I had joined the Volturi I had had gone through rigorous training that tested all of my emotional and physical boundaries.

Once I had completed this 'training' I had become an emotionless shell, learning that emotions only got in the way of the job or worst sometime they got you killed.

Sure I had some emotional moments with the members here, like Lizabeth, Tasha, Christy and Jackie, but that was because they like me were… Killers. And they understood that the whole cheesy over-emotional crap wasn't necessary, especially with the work we were involved in.

So this whole hugging thing was awkward, on my behalf at least. Considering that my hug was sort of mechanical, forced if you will.

Suddenly I was pulled away from Alice; picked up and then spun around.

This was so sudden, that before my brain could process who was picking me up and why, my body acted on instinct.

I immediately, used the back of my head as ram and head butted the 'attacker'.

The 'attacker' then stumbled backwards caught off surprise, I heard gasps and exclamations of shock around me, but I ignored them.

Before the 'attacker' had time to catch himself I used the heel of my stiletto and dug it into his groin.

Sure the attacker may be a vampire, but any male human or vampire, it doesn't matter; it still hurts when you get a heel (a stiletto heel none the less) rammed into your man-hood.

My attacker cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

My heel lay next to his crumbled form.

"Oh God, Emmett, I'm SO sorry" I cried, breaking the silence that had ensued my reaction to the hug.

"It's…… okay" he gasped breathlessly, holding his stomach and rolling over in pain, cursing string after string of profanities.

"So Emmett how does it feel being 'beaten like a red neck child' as you put it a week or two ago…" Jasper said, looking at Alice with a big smile.

"If anyone's wondering the breeze is Emmett's ego slowly deflating, after getting his ass kicked by a _woman_" Alice chided, giving her husband a hi-5 with renewed enthusiasm.

"Going…… to…… k…kill…… you…… Jasper…. Alice" Emmett wheezed.

The Cullen's (except Rosalie, who looked super pissed) coughed to cover up there laugher.

"Not today big guy, not today" Jasper laughed, walking over to help his fallen brother.

"I give her a ten, you go Iz, show them where you come from" Christy cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

I glared at her, but couldn't help the small (and I mean small) smile that formed.

I tossed my heels at her; she caught them easily, laughing the whole time.

"Ah I give her a seven, she had no form, and it was horrible… she even broke the heel of her shoe, which might I add was my gift" Lizabeth said, looking sadly at the heel which lay next to Emmett.

"Well Simon," Jackie glared at Lizabeth playfully, "I liked it, I think it was classic, the heel in the groin was a nice touch, I give a ten".

"Of course _you_ would" Lizabeth muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Tasha what do you think?" Christy cut into there bickering.

"I think it was pretty good a 9 in a ½, I don't know but it was kinda cliché" Tasha said, shrugging her shoulders.

Jackie opened her mouth again to argue.

"Again…" I said loudly, cutting her off, "I'm really sorry, Emmett, please forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course Bella" Emmett said, once again on his feet, but he was still slightly breathless.

I turned around and was met by two bright loving faces.

"Bella, dear I missed you" Esme cried, throwing herself at me.

I embraced her, this time a little more easily than the last.

"Hello Esme it's good to see you too, I've missed you guys so much" I whispered softly, my voice cracking at the end.

I almost broke down in front of everyone right there, it was so nice to see them all again, my old family.

Sure I had the girls, but the Cullen's…

They were from my human days, the time that I was still happy.

They knew who I was talking about when I mentioned Charlie.

Or Renee, hey, even Phil.

I mean yeah sure the girls knew who I was talking about, but they've never met my parents or old friends, but the Cullen's have.

_Cool it Isabella_ _don't get all emotional on me now, especially not here_, my conscience told me.

I quickly regained my composure and pulled away, smiling brightly at her, before I moved on to Carlisle.

At first he remained composed and a gentleman, offering his hand, but then suddenly he pulled me forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's good to see you again Bella, you don't know how much this family has missed you" he whispered in my ear before pulling away.

I pulled away in a daze all of this love and happiness was starting to get to me, making me feel lightheaded and suddenly self-conscious about my actions. Afraid I may hurt someone's feelings on accident.

"Hello Jasper it's nice to see you again" I said softly.

I was worried about this moment, Jasper and I have never really been close, he was always distant around me.

Of course I understood why, him being a vampire and me, a simple mortal at the time. But still Jasper had always been wary around me, even more so after my eighteenth birthday, I never blamed him for that, no I couldn't it wasn't in my nature to.

But after what he saw today, including my '_warm welcome'_ to Emmett, I'm not very sure how he'd react to me.

"Hello Bella, It's good to see you too" Jasper said, walking forward slowly, before hugging me briefly.

"They… I mean _WE _missed you very, very much" he said patting me on the back.

I pulled away.

"I'm…" Jasper paused reading my emotions again I sure, "I'm sorry we've never really been that close I hope we can become _better _friends then last time."

I smiled, "I'd like that Jasper."

I turned around dapping lightly at my eyes with my index finger to wipe away the tears that would never fall.

And there he stood.

_Edward…_

My (former) Greek god.

His hair was slightly tousled, in a natural sexy kind of way.

His eyes were butterscotch, darker than usual, no surprise especially after what had occurred.

His mouth hung slightly ajar, as he gazed at me.

A mixture of disbelief, relief, and… sadness adorned his beautiful marble face.

"Bella…" he said slowly, as if testing the word out on his tongue.

His velvety voice relaxed me, how I missed that voice, how I missed him.

_I can't do this now, relax Isabella, relax_, my mind urged me.

I straightened up, my emotionless mask in place.

"Hello Edward" I said monotonously.

He flinched like I had just slapped him.

I should slap him, he deserves it and a lot more, but I won't.

He took a cautious step forward, opening his mouth to say something.

But I didn't hear it, for I was already out the door, running like hell.

It's not like I didn't want to be there, but it was an emotional overload, I couldn't deal with it. I mean sure it was nice to see everyone, well okay almost everyone. But I haven't felt like this since my (as I refer to them) my happy year.

And that was a long time ago.

Oh poor Esme, poor Alice, it must have killed them when I ran out of there. I must have broke all there hearts by doing that to them.

Geeze I really hate my birthdays.

I came to a halt in a small corridor when I was positive no one was following me.

I pulled the pins out of my hair and ran a hand through the brown locks.

I giggled hysterically.

"I can kill vampires without a second though yet I can't even face my ex" I laughed.

_Oh Jesus, I'm losing it_.

"Isabella?" a timid voice called from behind me.

I straightened up immediately, and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked, glancing at the boy.

He had tidy white blond hair, with blood red eyes.

He was probably a year younger than me two at the most, he wasn't that tall either.

I don't think I've seen him before, hm, he must be new.

"Aro request your company" the boy said hesitantly.

Oh so he was Aro's new messenger boy, I wonder what happened to Clyde.

"Alright, where is he?" I asked, turning around completely.

"His office" the boy squeaked.

I think he's frightened of me.

I glanced in a mirror that hung on the wall.

My hair was chaotic mass of brown curls, my eyes we on the verge of turning black, with little hints of scarlet in them.

My feet were bare and the bottom of my dress had torn slightly, from when I was running.

God I looked like crap.

"Alright, you can go" I dismissed him, walking leisurely down the hall toward his office.

I heard of soft rustle of his closes as he disappeared.

About five minutes later, I tapped on Aro's door with my index finger.

"Come in Isabella" Aro called quietly from inside.

I stepped inside.

Aro sat at his desk, reading over a manila folder, he closed the folder and tossed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, catching the folder easily.

"Just read" Aro replied curtly.

I opened the folder and scanned its contents.

I flipped through a couple of papers and finally came to a large photo.

"Who's this?" I asked, holding the photo out to him.

He glanced at the picture.

"Her name is Beira, and she's your next assignment"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Le Gasp…**

**I know Cliffy how could I.**

**But I'm sorry I couldn't resist.**

**Anyway it would be totally freakin awesome if you'd ****REVIEW****.**

**Thanks hope the chapter was too your liking, sorry for any mistakes on a caffeine and sugar rush, that and I have to go to bed, my momma is mad at me.**

**Bubbye**


	12. She's Going Kill Us!

**Okay sorry for the delay I had major writers block, and when I finally figured out what I wanted to do I wrote it out and thought it was so clichéd, so I had to rethink my thought process, anyway since summer is here I'll have more time to update, so yeah! **

**I would also like to give a special thanks to….**

**cherrysakurawolf**

**DevineZ**

**barbiedoll123**

**TheChocoholicOfTwilight**

**Gabriels-girl5035**

**mrs edward cullenxxx**

**lovexmylime**

**K. Ride**

**Khlarka2**

**avidreader101 (my new beta, give her love)**

**ilyxelle**

**ama-chan13**

**luver of darkness**

**swishpot**

**Mae**

**Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing I almost cried when I saw it get to 106.**

**Oh and good news I GOT A BETA, her name's Av1dreader, give her thanks or bacon (which she doesn't like (yes I know what normal person doesn't like bacon)) will rain down on you house.**

**Okay now here's the next chapter.**

--x--x--x--x--x--

_**Christy's Pov**_

Lizabeth sat silently next to me, her fingers drumming absentmindedly to the beat of 'Don't Hold Back' by The Sleeping.

I nervously chewed on my cheek to keep from talking, we were just returning from our assignment in France, where some newborn was making a big ruckus and so they sent us to solve the problem.

It had been about a week since our run in with the Cullen's, they had left, and Isby too, she was on some secret mission in America.

_Probably trying to avoid the Cullen's_, I thought bitterly.

I pressed down on the gas peddle again, the speedometer inching to 120.

Finally I couldn't help it, "She's going to be mad," I squeaked nervously.

Lizabeth's fingers froze mid beat.

I held my breath waiting for her to anger.

"Probably," she responded unruffled, continuing with her drumming.

I jerked the steering wheel to the left, the tires of our black 2009 Audi R8 kicking up dirt and gravel.

Lizabeth's hand shot out from under her robe, and she tugged the steering wheel back onto the road. Once I had regained control her hand swiftly returned to its previous position.

"Careful, you don't want to crash the car," she remarked.

"Probably? Are you kidding me, Iz is going to kill us when she learns it was us!" I screeched.

"Pro-"

"If you say it I will pull this car over and make you walk!" I snapped.

"But she's gone, and won't be returning for awhile, and when she does she'll have calmed down; that, or she'll have forgiven the Cullen's," Liz said, shrugging.

"So you have this all figured out do you?" I snapped, glaring at her relaxed figure which was dimly lit by the light from the dashboard.

"Yep."

"Oh, well put this into your calculations, what if the Cullen's only further piss her off, and then she comes back SUPER angry, like that one time when Jerard crashed her new car into the bottom of the ocean?" I hissed.

Lizabeth sat silently.

"Oh my God we're so dead" she cried, making me jump in surprise at her outburst.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I wailed.

"We shouldn't have told them," Liz went on chewing on her nails nervously.

_Flashback_

_The Cullen's stared at us, I shuffled me feet, this was so embarrassing._

_Edward and Tasha returned, their faces gloomy._

"_I lost her scent in the east hall of the castle. I asked Alexandra, but she said she didn't know," Tasha remarked dryly._

_The Cullen's faces fell._

_An awkward silence filled the room._

"_Um, I don't think we've met. I'm Christy, this is Tasha, Lizabeth, and Jackie," I said nervously, walking forward and shaking hands with their leader, I unfortunately hadn't caught his name._

"_Carlisle," Tasha whispered, guessing my dilemma._

_Carlisle arched an eyebrow in Tasha's direction, "She didn't know your name," she elaborated._

_Carlisle accepted this answer and nodded his head._

"_Yes, I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, my wife, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and…" Carlisle looked around the room, one family member missing._

"_He left," Alice said solemnly._

"_I'm sorry we had to meet on such… dreadful terms," I said softly, taking a few steps back._

"_Yes, dreadful," Carlisle echoed softly._

"_So you're Volturi, yes?" Esme asked, switching topics._

"_Yes," was my short reply._

"_Oh then you all must have… special powers," she went on._

"_Oh yes, I have the power to shapeshift, of course it's limited to animal forms," I said._

"_Now that's quiet interesting," Esme remarked, "And you dear?" she asked Tasha._

"_Me, oh well I guess you could say I'm Omniscience," Tasha laughed softly._

"_I'm sorry dear I don't seem to know what that is," Esme said._

"_Well that's just our special name for it, I just basically know things, I could be sitting in Japan and someone could ask me the weather in New York, and I could tell you, but of course my power has a flaw like everyone else's. I only know things that can be set in stone, I can't tell you if aliens will contact us in the future," Tasha elaborated, and she glanced at Alice with a knowing smile._

"_We call her All Knowing sometimes, just to tease her," Jackie quipped._

"_And what's your power dear?"_

"_Me?" Jackie asked._

_Everyone nodded._

"_Oh, well I guess you could call me a ninja-" Jackie started dramatically._

_Tasha, Lizabeth and I rolled our eyes._

"_She basically can walk through solid material," Tasha snorted, cutting Jackie off._

"_She can walk through solids, but not living material, water, or gases," Lizabeth finished._

"_And, yes, I have a power. I basically create fields of energy, I guess you could call it a forcefield," Lizabeth went on briskly._

"_That's quiet impressive," Carlisle said, nodding his head._

"_What about Isabella?" Alice asked suddenly._

_We, the girls, looked between ourselves._

"_Um, were not really suppose-" I started._

"_You're going to tell me, trust me, you might as well just tell me now," Alice said, tapping her head and smiling innocently._

"_Oh yeah and-" Jackie argued._

"_Don't, she's a psychic," Tasha interrupted._

"_Oh."_

"_Well, Isby's power, well, she's basically a copy cat, or at least that's what we call her, but she's not all powerful, like for example she only absorbs a power through contact with skin, and she can only have the power she's copied for about four days a week at the most," I said cautiously._

_Suddenly Alice went stiff._

"_Carlisle, Edward's about to tear up half the forest," Alice warned._

_Carlisle sighed, "We better go stop him."_

_The Cullen's all headed for the door._

"_Wait!" I called._

_The Cullen's stopped and I turned to the girls, they all nodded there heads, seeming to know what I would do._

"_Do you have a pen?" I asked._

_Emmett dug around and pulled out a red pen, he tossed it and I caught it effortlessly._

_I walked over to Alice, scribbling down a phone number, "This is Isby's cell, track her down sometime, it would mean a lot if you did, I'd like to meet the old Bella, of course not that there's anything wrong, but-"_

_Alice cut my babbling off with a big hug. Jeeze where did she get the strength for this?_

"_Thanks," she whispered, and then they were gone._

_I didn't really hear because nine words rang repeatedly in my mind: 'She's going to kill you when she finds out'._

_End O' Flashback _

"I need a LONG vacation when we get back," Lizabeth slumping in her seat.

_**Unknown Pov**_

"Beria we're going to be late," I called up the stairs for the fifteenth time.

"Coming, coming, coming, coming," Beria yelled back.

"Now remember you two," Dante said eyeing me warily, "to the school and back, I know this is only your third month of school, but your sister gave me specific instructions, your both only suppose to leave the house for hunting and school that's it."

"I'm ready!" Beria sang, skipping down the stairs.

Her hair was put into two braids; she wore a white dress, with slits on either side of the dress that started from the waist to the hem which went about mid thigh.

A black sash wrapped around her waist, under the dress she wore baggy black jeans, and her feet were covered by white flats.

For accessories on her left arm was a fish net glove, and on the other arm was just a simple black fingerless glove, and a bunch of black, white, and silver bangles.

"You took that long for this?" I teased. I had only taken about 5 minutes tops, but then again I only wore a black turtle neck sweater and dark wash jeans, nothing elaborate like Beria's outfit.

"To be this hot it takes time, but being a man and all you wouldn't know," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at me.

Dante didn't reply only smiled and patted her head, before disappearing into the next room.

"Come on, we're late as it is, Bee," I said, when Dante had disappeared.

"Bye Daddykins, don't forget I'm cutting you hair after school today!" Beria sang before she skipped out the front door, which I held open for her.

I snickered as I heard him groan loudly from the next room.

I stepped out side and my skin began to sparkle faintly.

"Hm, we may not be going after all," I mused, glancing up at the lightening sky.

She only smiled.

"Not if I can help it, I have a biology report due today, fourth period," Beria replied, patting her messenger bag lightly.

And just as she finished her sentence the sky began to darken; dark, angry clouds began to form.

I grimaced, "You know Bee, most normal teens don't like going to school, actually I'm pretty sure they hate it," I remarked, opening the car door for her.

"Normal, schmormal," she muttered, sliding into the car.

I closed the door and ran to the other side, sliding in smoothly and starting the car.

I loved my car, a 2008 Saturn Sky, jet black. Sure it was an old car, but it looked, smelt and drove like new.

I slipped my hand into hers as we sped out of the driveway, and onto the road.

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and turned on the radio.

She skimmed through my CD's and finally came to a Seether CD.

She turned to '6 Gun Quota', and seconds later it came blaring through the speakers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I parked smoothly into the only available parking spot, turning off the car.

Beria opened her door and danced out.

I followed behind her, locking my car and sticking the key into my pocket.

"Beria!" Miss. Simons, our history teacher, called. Another student stood next to her, the student's back was to us and I couldn't see the girls face.

"I'll wait for you by the library," I murmured, kissing her cheek.

"'Kay," she said, prancing off.

My ears pricked as I listened to the conversation.

"Beria, dear, I was wondering if you could show Miss- I'm sorry dear I forgot your name," Miss. Simons apologized.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella."

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!**


	13. Don't Be Mad

Yeah, I'm glad everyone likes the Chapter, and I know I'm still kind of late with the chapter posting, but I'm juggling babysitting, friends, summer school, trips-out of state trips, mind you-and family problems

**Yeah, I'm glad everyone likes the Chapter, and I know I'm still kind of late with the chapter posting, but I'm juggling babysitting, friends, summer school, trips-out of state trips, mind you-and family problems.**

**I just got back from Texas…. I LOVE YOU TEXAS!**

**Of course that's no excuse, but still, anyway I read Breaking Dawn…. And in Edward's words '…It will be like **_**it **_**never existed…' aka the book, yeah I wasn't a HUGE fan don't get me wrong I like it and may reference it in my story later on but I don't know the whole Bella thing and Stuff with Jacob was just alien to the facts and rules of vampires that I've stuck by since… I don't know how long ago.**

**But anyway on with the story.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Unknown Pov**

The monotonous tapping of her fingers as she tapped away at the plastic screen as she texted at an inhuman rate filled the car.

She'd been doing this since she dropped the new girl off at her first class and I was going to have to say it was getting pretty annoying.

"Who are you texting?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Your sister, things at… _'work'_ are pretty hectic she says, and that she just got shipped out with a few of her 'co-workers' on an assignment and she'll be arriving tomorrow," Beria replied, her fingers never missing a beat.

I groaned, trying to hide my satisfaction at this little tidbit of information_._

I turned into the gravel driveway, the gravel crunching under the car's weight noisily.

When the car was in full stop, Beria jumped out, still with her phone.

"Time to cut your hair, Daddy-kins," she called in a singsong voice, pocketing her phone.

I could hear Dante drop his paper and attempt to escape out the back door, knowing it was futile with Beria's skill in tracking and her power; he was doomed.

And even knowing what sad fate awaited him, and what awaited me when he paid me back for my wife's eccentric personality, I couldn't help the laughs that seemed to bubble from my throat.

They only got louder as I heard my name and a few colorful words leave his mouth when Beria pulled him back into the house by his ear.

-x-x-

_**Christy's Pov**_

I huffed pulling the hood of my cloak lower over my face, and burying my face in between my knees.

Jackie leaned on me, her head on my shoulder.

Lizzy drove one handed, the other holding a small blackberry looking phone, her thumb moving over the keys expertly as she texted away.

I sighed dramatically.

Lizzy cursed softly, and dropped the phone in the empty passenger seat.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"I know, I know, but I wish you'd just killed it like you were supposed to instead of locking it in a _men's restroom!_ So we could get back faster and try to undo the crap with the Cullen's and Isby," I whined. I knew I sounded a little bitchy and childish, but, seriously, how hard is it to kill a newborn?

"Not that hard since you've been doing it for 60 freakin' years!?" I cried aloud, answering my thoughts.

Jackie jumped in surprise, about a good foot in the air, and her head slammed into the roof, creating a large dent.

"Ow!" she cried indignantly.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I apologized.

"S'okay," she replied with a roll of her eyes, returning to lean against me.

"Tasha's in South America… Isn't she?" Jackie asked softly, after a long period of silence.

"Yep," was my short reply.

"And Isby is…?"

"No one knows, Aro still has his granny panties in a bunch over the whole birthday thing, and has been sending us on lame assignments all over the place. I don't even remember where we are," Lizzy cried sourly.

"Canada," I replied curtly, pointing at a weather worn sign that read: 'Greenwood ten miles,' and had the Canadian flag under it.

Lizzy sighed, mumbling a few choice words under her breath and glaring bitterly at the sign.

"Actually I kinda wish JerJer was here..." Jackie laughed lightly, attempting to lighten our moods.

"Why's that?" I asked, my voice tired.

"'Cause he has grenades in his trunk."

-x-x-

**Next Day**

_**Isabella's Pov**_

My integration into the school had gone smoothly; I'd even met my target in the first few minutes of my first day.

She didn't recognize me as a vampire because on my way out of the Volturi headquarters I snagged a girl named Alisha's power; the power to hide my vampiric-ness (I guess you could call it), the eyes, the shimmery skin, the scent, etc. etc.

But I could only keep up this charade for a few more days, three if I was lucky.

So I was either going have to snag my target soon, before this power faded.

Or reveal to her that I am a vampire.

Both were risky, but to get the job done and Aro out of my hair on the whole birthday fiasco, I'd have to take the risk.

On the first day I was ready for anything. Aro had been vague about the girl, so I wasn't too surprised about her mate, who I didn't have a chance to see, and another male vampire who wasn't there at all.

I groaned and parked my 2005 Ford Mustang V6, an older car, still in great condition, of course, that wouldn't draw attention to myself.

But obviously I pissed someone off up in that great big blue sky-which was oddly very cloud today-because, sure, people didn't notice my car, but they noticed me. It was Forks High all over again, this time with twice as many hormonal teens… and acne, lots of acne.

I smoothly slid out of my car, locking it quickly and hiding my face behind my hair, in an attempt to make it to my first period without getting noticed.

"Hey Bella!" a rough male voice called. Well, so much for that idea.

Lucas, a senor with a thin lanky body, dark green eyes, and a blond buzz cut lounged with a few other students, one in general being Beria.

I could feel the smile grow on my lips.

"Oh, hi," I called, attempting to walk at a normal shy human pace toward them.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to Kari, Chris, and Beria," Lucas said, pointing each out.

Kari was a thin, muscular girl, tall with smooth, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and auburn hair.

"Hi," she said, giving me a small wave.

Chris was about an inch shorter than Lucas with dark, olive colored skin and jet black hair and eyes.

"Sup'," he said, flashing white teeth.

"We've already met," Beria said with a small smile.

"Ah," was all Lucas said.

"Do you want to sit with us Bella?" Kari asked, motioning to an empty seat next to Beria.

I could feel the smile get larger.

"Sure, I don't see why not," I replied brightly, sitting next to her.

I slid onto the stone bench next to Beria.

"So, Bella, where do you come from?" Beria inquired politely.

"Oh, um, Washington," I replied.

Kari's eyes lit up, and she leaned forward and opened her mouth, but then my phone beeped loudly.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, pulling out the phone. '1 new message' flashed across the screen.

Curious, I opened it. _'Don't be mad'_ was all it said, the name and number were both unknown and private.

My brow scrunched in concentration, 'Why would I be mad?'

Loud footsteps brought my eyes away from the small screen.

A short girl with her white blond hair in pigtails, and her brown eyes hidden behind square rimmed glasses, approached.

She stopped, and leaned against the table panting.

"Hey, guys," she managed.

"Whoa, breathe Lindsey!" Lucas said, patting her back softly.

Lindsay straightened out and smiled, "I just came from the office," she said smugly.

"And we care because, why?" Chris asked, one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Cause I just found out we have five new students," she replied sweetly, sticking out her tongue at Chris.

I could feel my limbs stiffen, and my breathing stop_. 'No… but how?'_

And just like someone wanted to prove that somewhere up there someone wasn't very happy with me, all five Cullen children stepped out of the office carrying yellow slips and white schedules.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

REVIEW OR I"LL COME AFTER YOU WITH GENETICALLY MODIFIED HIPPOS!!

O-o Yeah I went there…


	14. Chills

**I know you hate me, I know more than half of you have given up on the story and for that I'm very sorry, I guess I got caught up in school and other things!**

**But in actuality I have no excuse so again I'm really sorry! Um you have to thank my Beta Av1reader who always does speedy and amazing work! And thanks to everyone who stuck with the story. You can tell me all how mad you are in a review which I'll read while holding a teddy bear for protection.**

**Go easy I'm SORRY!!**

-x-

**Christy's Pov…**

"Whoa," Lizzy whispered under her breath, jumping a little in her seat. We were on a Volturi private jet, heading into the dreary forested part of Oregon on another newborn hunt; obviously Aro hadn't cooled down yet.

"What?" I asked, eyeing her warily; she sat down slowly, shaking her head.

"Nothing, I just got this weird chill," she replied, sinking back into her seat, and reopening the magazine she was flipping through, scanning it briefly with her eyes.

"Someone's thinking or talking about you," I explained with a large smile. She rolled her eyes with a loud snort.

"Please, that superstitious crap doesn't work on me," she replied, glancing out the thick glass at the cloudy sky.

"I'm telling you that stuff only happens when someone is really thinking or talking about you. My cousin had the same chill- next day they found his body in a rice field," I told her, utterly serious. He wasn't dead, just a little beaten up, but she didn't need to know that part.

At first she seemed to be ignoring me, but then she glanced up from the magazine. "Please, if that isn't a bunch of crap," she sniffed, but there was a tiny glimmer of worry in her voice.

"Fine, believe what you want, but I'm serious. Someone, somewhere is talking about you," I replied ominously.

-x-

**Bella's Pov…**

"Hello, this is Lizabeth. Leave a message and I'll…" I snapped the phone shut, grinding my teeth. I had already left several threatening and very angry messages on her phone but she was either avoiding me, her phone was off, or Tasha went on another of her 'destroy everyone's phone' things again.

"Lizabeth, if I get my hands on you you're dead," I hissed softly under my breath, pushing the bathroom stall door open.

I glanced in the mirror, doing a quick make-up fix, and then running my fingers through my hair.

I then walked confidently out of the bathroom, avoiding the stares the Cullen's gave me from across the quad. I slid back into my seat next to Lucas, noticing Beria's empty seat.

"Where's Beria?" I asked, surprised. Lucas glanced up at me from his conversation with Kari about sports or something.

"She went home, something about her boyfriends sister or aunts cousin, I don't know. Half of the words out of that girls mouth is a jumble," Lucas mused, returning to his previous conversation.

There was a loud crunch that caused everyone to jump. I quickly stuffed the demolished cell phone into my bag.

"What was that?" Chris asked his eyes as wide as saucers. Oh yes very manly indeed. I shrugged, excusing myself before hurrying toward my car. I was going to get to finish this mission today, and then rid myself of the Cullen's for forever.

A hand caught my upper arm, spinning me around. Edward smiled leisurely at me, almost teasing; I swear I'm going to snap if crap like this keeps up.

"School hasn't even started and you're already ditching. My Bella, you've grown to be quiet the rebel," he murmured softly. I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"What are you going to do Edward? Tattle on mean little Bella?" I spat, spinning back around.

"I might," he called back lazily. I spun around, surprised. He seemed calm with a lazy crooked grin that would make my heart stop, if I had a heart that is.

"You wouldn't," I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"I might," he repeated, his smile growing.

"Gentleman my ass, you're as evil as they come." I muttered a few unintelligible words under my breath, storming off to my first period.

-x-

**Edward's Pov…**

I stared at her from across the classroom. She was defiant, not meeting my gaze as she stared determinedly forward, watching as the teacher blabbered on about the area of triangles.

She was mad, I knew that, but I didn't care. I had come to a realization of sorts. I could live with her being angry at me, because in truth not even I would forgive myself for the torment I've caused this beautiful creature.

I could live with her mad at me as long as I could live with her, be around her. I didn't care as long as I could watch her, watch her laugh, watch her smile, maybe, even though it pained me, watch her find love again.

Maybe one day I could forgive myself and pursue her, but at the moment I was content with just being in her presence.

The bell rang and she quickly stuffed her books in her bag. As she swept from the room, her eyes met mine, and then she was gone. I quickly gathered my books and followed her. She was already at her car when I was outside.

She quickly jumped in and sped out of the parking lot, cutting off a little blue suburban that had been backing out. The driver slammed on the brakes and honked the horn in agitation.

But I was frozen in surprise at the look I had seen on her gorgeous face. A resigned look, a hollow shell of the former lively Bella, a killer's mask.

Bella was getting ready to finish what she'd come here to do. And I had to stop her.

-x-

**One Night later…**

**Unknown Pov…**

We all sat in the living room while Dante explained in vivid detail his adventurous haircut with Beria the other day. Beria would throw in tiny tidbits of her own, explaining herself or fixing a piece Dante would exaggerate.

My sister would nod, and listen with polite input and attention. Finally Dante finished, and everyone practically snorted.

"You're such a baby Dante," Beria snorted, "In no way did I torture you, all I did was cut your hair and everyone agrees it looks nice," she sniffed, sticking her nose in the air in mock annoyance, but in the end she too smiled.

My sister opened her mouth to comment, but the front door was kicked in. A tall brunette, the new girl from school actually, stepped in, daintily avoiding the shattered door that lay in pieces on the foyer floor.

"Knock, knock," the brunette added with an obvious sarcastic note in her voice. My hands balled into fists as she examined the people in the room. Both Dante and Beria rose, snarling softly. My sister waved them down, slowly rising.

"Hello Bella," she greeted pleasantly. 'Bella's' eyes widened and she stepped back in surprise.

"What…. What are you doing here?" she whispered, surprised and very shocked.

"I'm visiting my brother." My sister motioned to me, Bella's eyes widening further as she inspected me. After all, we are identical twins.

"I didn't know you had a brother," she whispered distantly.

"Not many do," my sister confirmed soothingly, with a kind smile. Just then a bronze haired male entered, his hair windswept like he'd run the whole way here.

His eyes met my sisters and his mouth fell open.

"Tasha?"

-x-

**Yeah cliff hanger as an apology, anyway please review and again I'm very sorry. I'll make the next chapter super long. Promise and I'll update very soon.**


End file.
